An Elf Story: One Tear Spent
by Chibi Edo
Summary: Rivenwood isn't all too happy to hear she is going to marry the Prince of Mirkwood, and she's going to use all her will to stop it, but what happens when she starts to fall in love?


An Elf Story One Tear Spent  
  
Let me tell you the whole story of my life, which in that case would take thousandths or more years to tell you. I sail upon the boat that will lead me to the undying lands. My heart is broken, for so long was I imprisoned by the Dark Lord Sauron, and in doing so, I was taken from the one man I truly fell in love with. My name is, Rivenwood, daughter to King Sunra of the Wandering Elves of Middle-Earth. We wonder for so long, we are called by most: The Wind-Takers, for every time we enter a place; everything would stand as still as a rock on flat land, even in the strongest of storms, everything would stand still. We never stay in one place for long, we leave as soon as the sun-rises as it peaks over the land; waking the men of Middle-Earth and all of its creatures. I sit quietly here in the boat; the journey would be long and harsh, maybe. But it gives me time to tell the tale of my One Tear Spent..  
  
It happened not long ago to an Elf that is, to you it would seem forever, a thousand years ago, my father decided it was time for us to make allies with the other Elves; this was not the first he said that to his people and me. He would say almost every fourth of the year, but never has he gone through with it. We would sit and listen to the same lecture over and over again, until we memorized it, and could think of better things to listen too.  
"We will first talk with the Mirkwood Elves. I have already arranged it," said King Sunra to his people.  
This was the first I've heard him really going through with this; it surprised me and the other Elves as well.  
"King Thranduil wants our help in the battle for Middle-Earth?" asked a She-Elf by the name of, Gadri.  
I've heard of the Mirkwood Elves, their place they call home, has almost been over run by Orcs and giant Spiders. But they still stay.  
"Are you sure father? Can we trust these Elves?" I asked. My father gave me a look I would never forget.  
"Yes. WE need them, as Elves we need each other. Rivenwood, you of all need the protection from Sauron," said King Sunra, "we will set out tomorrow morning, no later than that."  
My father was a stern man at times. He loves his wine and women to fit his needs. I was his last resort, his only heir to take over the throne of the Wondering Elves. but I fear this will not be, I have my own desires, which I should not, but it is nothing I can trash from my heart. My trains of thoughts were interrupted by my father's voice calling to me.  
"Daughter? Now, you have a special assignment," said King Sunra.  
"And what is that?" I asked, afraid.  
"The King has a son, a prince if you will notice. Prince Legolas Greenleaf," smiled my father to me, "you will 'help' the prince make up his father's mind. King Thranduil isn't one to gain trust so fast, but if his son believes we are good to be allies with. You must do this for us, for your own people."  
It doesn't sound right to me, but, it is for my people, for so long have we yearned to meet the other Elves, and to become allies with them all.  
I took a deep breath, "Whatever it takes to do this tasks, then yes is my final answer."  
For the first time in my life, my father seemed yearning for these words for so long, but what he said next did not make me desire them.  
"That is why, I made a deal with him, the King of Mirkwood, that you and the Prince will marry," said my father, happily.  
"What?!" I shouted, "I will not marry any pig headed-brat-of a prince!" My father just smiled at me, as if he knew what would come.  
  
The morning sky peaks over the mountains of the lands, we were off on our journey to Mirkwood, and my journey to death. It's not that I wasn't thrilled to meet the other Elves, it was-well, and I didn't want to marry anyone. Not yet, even if I am older than most, but still, not yet. My father made it clear once everyone fell asleep, that I will marry him, and I should be glad too. I'll make the Prince of Mirkwood's life a living heck. 


End file.
